Memory
by Arcade07
Summary: [post Avengers] Lorsque Loki apparait comme par magie dans son laboratoire, Tony Stark se demande s'il doit prévenir les autres Avengers. Car le dieu asgardien semble avoir un petit problème. Oui, il semble avoir perdu la mémoire... [FrostIron très soft]
1. Un invité inattendu

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

**Que dire à propos de Memory...? C'est une sorte de "Et si...?" avec Loki en total OOC (mais toujours aussi adorable...) ! J'y ai intégré tous les Avengers et je dois avouer que passer du caractère de l'un à celui de l'autre est plus dur qu'il n'y parait... Mais j'espère avoir réussi à tous les respecter du mieux que je peux. J'espère également que ce two-shot vous plaira. **

**Merci à vous de me suivre et bienvenue pour ceux qui me découvrent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Memory**

L'histoire qui va vous être racontée aujourd'hui a débuté il y a… eh bien, quelques jours. Oui, c'est pas une très longue histoire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise pour autant ! Disons plutôt qu'elle est...inattendue. Et j'en ai été le premier surpris...

°0°o°0°

Tony Stark sursauta à l'alarme qui venait de se déclencher, manquant de peu de renverser son café sur le circuit électrique qu'il était en train d'examiner. Jarvis se manifesta dans la seconde pour lui faire un petit topo de la situation.

« Un flux important d'énergie a été détecté au niveau inférieur, dans le laboratoire.

Tony se redressa, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_ J'ai laissé un appareil branché en partant tout à l'heure ?

Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

_ Non, monsieur. La source est de nature inconnue.

Là, ça devenait intéressant. Tony se leva.

_ Je vais aller voir. Éteins l'alarme.

_ Bien monsieur. »

Alors que Jarvis s'exécutait, permettant à son maître de mieux s'entendre penser, Tony se dirigea vers les escaliers, non sans prendre au passage ses stabilisateurs manuels. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais si quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer dans le laboratoire malgré tous les systèmes de sécurité... mieux valait ne pas y aller les mains dans les poches.

Il descendit donc, pianota sur le panneau de contrôle qui régulait les entrées-sorties du labo et pénétra dans son petit monde, les sens à l'affût. Une odeur étrange – curieux mélange de chaud et de métal – flottait dans l'air. Peut-être que Jarvis se trompait, qu'il avait vraiment laissé quelque chose de branché et que ça avait explosé. C'était en tout cas l'impression que ça lui faisait.

Prudemment, Tony s'avança dans la pièce et finit par taper du bout du pied dans un tas de papiers. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir posé ça là. On aurait plutôt dit que les dossiers avaient dégringolés du bureau lorsque quelqu'un avait tenté de s'y appuyer.

Donc c'était bien « quelqu'un »…

Les stabilisateurs de Tony commencèrent à briller. Où se cachait-il maintenant... ?

Un bruit sur sa droite l'alerta. Il se retourna brusquement, aperçut une silhouette, et avec son calme légendaire,… tira dans le tas.

La personne poussa un couinement et fut propulsée contre le mur du fond, dans un tourbillon de papiers virevoltants. Profitant de sa – très certaine – confusion, Tony fonça vers le lieu du crash pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant, se relevant comme il le pouvait...

« Loki ? »

… le dieu du Méfait et frère de Thor.

Loki cligna des yeux, confus et l'épaule meurtrie par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Sur la défensive, il braqua son regard émeraude sur son attaquant.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Tony marqua une pause.

_ … Vous vous fichez de moi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est pour une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? ( Il tourna la tête dans tous les coins) Où est-elle ?

_ Une...quoi ? Demanda Loki, de plus en plus déboussolé. Écoutez...

Il fit un pas en direction de Tony.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni où... »

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, trop occupé à esquiver un nouveau rayon d'énergie. Il se rétablit quelques pas plus loin, à la fois étonné et légèrement – très légèrement – effrayé par le comportement de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu ferais tout aussi bien de garder tes distances, la diva, avertit Tony en se mettant en position d'attaque, un bras tendu en avant et l'autre près de sa taille.

Loki soupira.

_ Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites...

_ Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

Il écarta les bras en croix.

_ Je ne suis même pas armé !

_ Celle-là, tu la fais une fois, pas deux.

Nouveau soupir, désespéré. Loki posa sa main sur ses yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes... » murmura-t-il.

Malgré tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il pensait du dieu du mensonge, Tony fut prit d'un doute.

« Jarvis.

L'interface vocale se manifesta.

_ Scanne-le. »

Jarvis obéit, faisant apparaître un filtre bleu traversant de part en part le torse de Loki. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et matérialisa des sortes de feux-follets verts – à n'en pas douter, des manifestations de sa magie – dans ses paumes.

« On se calme, le bouc.

_ Vous m'attaquez sans raison, recommencez lorsque je fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas, et il faudrait que je vous laisse me... « scanner » avec cette chose ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

_ C'est inoffensif.

_ Là encore je n'ai que votre parole...

Roulement d'yeux.

_ Écoutez, je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience de vous expliquer en détails comment fonctionne ce scanner donc... disons qu'il prend des photos.

Loki arqua un sourcil.

_ Des photos ?

_ Des images. De vous. Enfin, de l'intérieur de vous. À travers la peau.

_ Cette chose va... entrer en moi ? Bafouilla-t-il, pas très rassuré.

_ Non. J'ai dit qu'il allait le faire ''à travers la peau''.

_ Mais comm...

Tony perdit patience. D'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à se montrer copain comme cochon avec un type qui avait voulu détruire la Terre, tuer ses amis... tout ça, quoi.

_ Il le _fait_ ! C'est tout ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour le moment de vérifier si vous êtes _sincère_ ou si je dois vous _tuer_ alors arrêtez de parler et ne bougez plus ! »

Loki fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne dit rien, laissant docilement sa magie s'évanouir. Voyant qu'il se montrait obéissant, Tony baissa à moitié sa garde et, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, alla se mettre derrière son panneau de contrôle. Il pianotait sur quelques touches pour régler les paramètres voulus lorsque le demi-dieu rouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que...

Tony tenta de maîtriser son agacement et redressa la tête pour le foudroyer du regard.

_ Quoi ?

Loki se frotta nerveusement le bras, les lèvres pincées et les yeux légèrement fuyants.

_ Est-ce que ça fait mal... ? »

Et Tony oublia momentanément qu'il était énervé. Alors, oui, ce type en face de lui était ''le'' méchant de l'histoire, oui il y avait de fortes chances que tout ça ne soit qu'un autre de ses plans machiavéliques et oui, c'était le roi des tromperies en tout genre, mais là... juste là, à cet instant, Tony savait qu'il était sincère. Il ne feintait pas son expression. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt...attendrissant, ainsi.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Loki releva les yeux vers lui.

« … ?

Tony secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité.

_ Si ça fait mal ? Oh, non. Bien sur que non. C'est un peu comme... les rayons du Soleil. On ne sent rien. »

Loki opina, rassuré.

°0°o°0°

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le scanner était fait. Loki avait été analysé sous toutes les coutures et se trouvait désormais assis bien comme il faut, mains sur les genoux, sur le canapé bas du salon. Tony, sur un fauteuil lui faisant face, observait les résultats obtenus, sérieux et concentré comme il l'était rarement.

À la fin d'un silence interminable, Loki se pencha un peu en avant.

« Alors ?

Presser Tony Stark ne servait généralement à rien – voir avait l'effet contraire au résultat escompté –seulement lorsque vous avez une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête... la patience n'est pas votre première vertu.

_ Alors... je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de...

Il posa les papiers sur la table basse

_ ...ça. Mais une chose est sûre : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, vous dites la vérité. Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis.

Le demi-dieu poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ C'est ce que je vous dis depuis le début.

_ Certes. Mais vous auriez pu mentir.

_ Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes, désormais ?

Cela faisait drôle de se présenter en bonne et due forme à un ennemi. Mieux valait ne pas jouer toutes ses cartes d'un coup; il n'était pas nécessaire que Loki sache pour _Iron Man_.

_ Tony Stark, milliardaire américain de la Terre. Mais vous, vous dîtes Midgard, si je ne m'abuse.

_ C'est exact, affirma Loki. Je pense que pour ma part il est inutile de me présenter, vu que vous semblez déjà me connaître.

Tony l'écoutait à moitié, foule de questions se bousculant dans sa petite boite crânienne.

_ M'oui, hm... Et que faites-vous sur Midgard ?

_Vu que vous êtes__censé__être en prison sur Asgard après les récents événements..._

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucune parole ne passa la frontière de ses lèvres. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme cherchant dans sa mémoire.

_ Je...ne sais pas, finit-il par lâcher, aussi surpris que Tony.

_ Bon... Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans mon laboratoire ?

_ Aucune idée...

_ Où est passé Thor ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ …

_ … »

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué...

« On va faire simple : que savez-vous ?

Loki réfléchit.

_ Eh bien, je sais que je m'appelle Loki... et que je viens d'Asgard.

Silence.

_ … c'est tout ? Demanda Tony.

Loki creusa les tréfonds de sa mémoire autant qu'il le put...en vain. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, désolé.

_ C'est tout...

_ D'accord...

Tony se leva, suivit des yeux par son insolite invité.

_ Donc... on va dire que c'est suffisant pour ce soir. »

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait travaillé plus tard qu'il ne le pensait et que par conséquent, il était presque _tôt_. Il se retourna vers Loki.

« Vous...

Il s'arrêta, considérant ses habits. Devait-il lui passer un pyjama où le laisser dormir avec sa combinaison en cuir ? Le demi-dieu haussa un sourcil.

_ Oui ?

_ Vous voulez des vêtements pour dormir ?

_ Oh.

Il parut surpris par cette soudaine prévenance.

_ Je ne sais pas je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Tony fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

_ C'est bon. Je vais vous chercher ça.

Il hésita mais rajouta tout de même :

_ Ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Ce à quoi Loki acquiesça docilement.

Et la nuit se passa tranquillement. Tony avait finalement donné à Loki un pantalon de toile – qui, vu la différence de taille entre les deux hommes, était devenu pour lui un bermuda – , un tee-shirt simple et une couverture l'autorisant à dormir dans le salon, sous la discrète surveillance de Jarvis. Avant de trouver le sommeil, Tony tenta de faire un résumé mental de la situation : il avait vu, depuis le début de sa carrière d'Iron Man, bon nombre de choses folles que le commun des mortels refuserait d'admettre même preuve à l'appui mais là... même lui avait du mal à y croire. Il avait la furieuse impression de se trouver dans une sorte de rêve hallucinatoire provoqué par une drogue très, très puissante. C'était complètement irréel. Devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? Oui, il ne pouvait pas gérer ça tout seul... Mais hors de question de le dire à Thor pour le moment.

Le lendemain matin fut cependant plus agité que le soir.

Lorsque Tony se leva – plutôt lorsqu'il alla surveiller ce que faisait Loki – il fut prit de panique en ne le trouvant pas sur le canapé. Grommelant contre sa crédulité de la veille – faire confiance au dieu du mensonge ? Vraiment ? – , il s'empressa d'appeler Jarvis.

« Oui, monsieur ?

_ Où est-il passé ? Où est Loki ?!

Jarvis parut confus.

_ Eh bien... »

°0°o°0°

Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il verrait ça, il lui aurait ri au nez. Dans sa cuisine, accoutré d'un charmant tablier rose pâle – à la base acheté pour une blague à destination de Steve – Loki préparait le petit déjeuné, aussi concentré que s'il maniait des explosifs. Quand il remarqua la présence de son hôte, un sourire courtois se dessina sur son visage.

« Vous êtes déjà levé ? Bonjour.

Il fallut un petit temps à Tony avant qu'il ne balbutie une réponse convenable.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule sans s'approcher pour autant.

_ La cuisine. J'aime bien. Vos aliments sont presque tous identiques à ceux que l'on peut trouver sur Asgard alors je m'en sors. Et puis lui (Il désigna un coin de la pièce sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il avait sur le feu.) m'a montré comment me servir de vos outils de cuisson. »

Tony s'empressa de regarder l'endroit désigné pour y trouver Dummie, son robot crétin. Il était vrai qu'après sa dernière bourde, il l'avait relégué au rang d'assistant-cuisine. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure idée.

« Je vois...

_ Vous avez faim ? S'enquit Loki en tournant la tête vers lui.

_ Si j'ai... ? Oh...

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine américaine.

_ Euh... oui, pourquoi pas.

Tout content, Loki prépara une assiette qu'il vint déposer devant lui.

Café et œufs au bacon. Ce que Tony prenait habituellement – quand il n'était pas en retard, ou surchargé de travail, ou tout simplement trop paresseux pour s'en préparer. Il jeta un regard interloqué à Loki, qui entreprenait de s'éplucher une pomme.

_ Comment... ?

_ Hm ? Oh, c'est...Jarvis – c'est bien ça ? – qui m'a expliqué ce que vous preniez comme en-cas le matin.

Et comme pour se justifier, l'interface vocale se manifesta.

_ Il s'ennuyait et voulait se rendre utile, j'ai pensé que...

_ Merci, Jarvis... Répondit Tony un grand sourire aux lèvres... mais son intonation délivrait un tout autre message.

Il prit son assiette et sa tasse de café puis se tourna vers Loki.

_ Je vais... manger ça en bas. J'ai beaucoup de boulot et...

_ Bien sur, je comprends » sourit-il.

_Tant mieux parce que je ne savais pas quoi inventer d'autre..._

Comment dire concrètement à une personne qu'on veut être le plus loin possible d'elle sans la vexer ? C'est quasiment mission impossible et ça devient assez dangereux quand la personne en question est un demi-dieu asgardien potentiellement capable de vous tuer.

Tony entama donc sa descente vers le laboratoire lorsque son invité le rattrapa.

« Attendez... !

_Pitié qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec moi, pitié qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec moi..._

_ Oui ?

Loki se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure.

_ J'ai vu que vous aviez une grande bibliothèque... je peux aller feuilleter vos livres... ?

Encore une attaque vile et sournoise. En fait, tout ça était bel et bien un nouveau plan machiavélique du dieu du Méfait et cet air candide et mignon sa nouvelle arme de destruction massive. Une arme redoutable dont le cerveau de Tony avait du mal à se remettre – alors imaginez ses effets sur la populace féminine !

_ Faites comme chez vous. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... demandez à Jarvis.

_ D'accord, merci. »

Et Loki repartit à la cuisine.

Il fallait vraiment que Tony prévienne quelqu'un pour tenter de gérer ça – ou ne serait-ce que de trouver une raison à ce soudain changement radical de caractère.

Trop épuisé hier soir pour y réfléchir sérieusement, il fit la liste des personnes qui pourraient éventuellement l'aider. Thor c'était hors de question – soit il adopterait son frère comme mascotte, soit il le réduirait en bouillie sans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Les agents Barton et Romanov étaient eux aussi à exclure vu qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de tirer en premier et poser des questions après. Fury, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Rogers ne serait pas d'une grande utilité non plus...

Tony marqua une pause. C'était affligeant de constater qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes à l'intelligence supérieure à la moyenne dans leur petit groupe de justiciers. Les muscles l'emportent toujours...

Alors qu'il attrapait la sorte de rectangle plat qui lui servait de téléphone, comptant envoyer un message à Banner pour lui demander de passer, il en reçut justement un de ce dernier.

**From :** ScienceBro

**To :** Genuis; BirdBrain; HotSpy; Cap

RDV tour Stark immédiatement, on a une urgence.

_Vous n'imaginez même pas celle que j'ai chez moi..._

Comme le message était également adressé aux autres membres des Avengers, ça ne pouvait être que quelque chose de plutôt grave...

Tony soupira. Loki et son tablier rose attendraient.

°0°o°0°

Et pour une urgence, c'était une urgence. À la tour, Thor, de retour d'Asgard par on ne sait quel moyen sans doute plein de magie et d'incantations, venait leur apprendre, bouillant de rage, que Loki s'était échappé de sa prison ! Et – pour une raison aussi obscure que ces histoires de magie – le dieu du Tonnerre pensait que son cher frère avait pu encore une fois venir sur Terre.

Tous se regardaient, étonné et anxieux à l'entente de la nouvelle et de ce qu'elle entraînait comme conséquences tandis que Tony essayait de se faire le plus discret possible – un effort considérable de sa part. Déjà qu'à la base le « Salut Musclor, ton frère est apparu chez moi hier soir. » lui semblait une mauvaise idée, si en plus ça devenait « Salut Musclor, je cache ton frère en cavale chez moi depuis hier soir. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite ? Tu vas rire, je voulais éviter que tu t'énerve...Et c'est raté,là... »... c'était du suicide de parler de Loki.

« ….donc j'ai fait appel au SHIELD qui recherche déjà toute trace de mon frère grâce à vos caméras de surveillance mais j'espère aussi pouvoir compter sur vous, mes amis, conclut Thor.

_ Et comment !

Barton écrasa son poing dans sa main – et pas pour signifier ''Eurêka''.

_ J'ai un petit compte à régler avec lui depuis trop longtemps...

_ J'en suis également, déclara Natasha, Loki ne doit pas s'en sortir aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il a fait.

_Je veux bien mais quand le concerné n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait ?_

Tous acquiescèrent – Stark un peu plus distraitement que les autres.

_ Merci du fond du cœur, mes amis. Cela ne sera pas oublié. »

Profitant que le demi-dieu ne venait pas souvent sur Terre et était par conséquent le centre d'attention lors de ses visites, Tony attrapa discrètement le bras du docteur Banner.

« J'aimerais vous parler un instant, lui murmura-t-il, seul à seul.

Banner cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout.

_ Si vous voulez... »

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe des Avengers, allant discuter sur un petit coin du balcon. Le soleil était présent, bien que camouflé derrière un voile de nuage, et dispensait une chaleur agréable en cette fin Mars. Banner s'appuya à la rambarde de verre, les bras croisés, curieux de savoir ce que son collègue lui voulait tandis que Tony cherchait un moyen de lui annoncer qu'il offrait logis et repas au méchant frère de Thor.

Au terme d'un silence plutôt pesant, ce fut ce cher docteur qui parla le premier.

« Donc ?

Tony sortit de ses pensés.

_ Hm ?

_ Que vouliez-vous en m'amenant ici, Stark ?

_Commençons par le plus simple._

_ J'aimerais que vous veniez à la maison. Cet après-midi. Non, plutôt tout de suite en fait. Vous êtes libre ?

Banner cligna des yeux, prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

_ Écoutez Stark, je ne sais pas où vous cherchez à en venir mais...

_ Vous n'avez pas de travail, non ?

_ En effet, m...

_ Et aucune obligation sociale ?

_ Non plus...

_ Donc aucune raison de refuser mon offre.

_ …

Réduction sommaire des centres d'intérêt du docteur Banner. Le tact de Tony Stark allait devenir légendaire.

Au vu du regard blasé de son collègue, il tenta de se rattraper.

_ Je vous raccompagnerais après si c'est un problème de transport.

Banner remonta ses lunettes qui avaient dégringolées sur le bout de son nez.

_ Pour quelle raison au juste voulez-vous que je me déplace jusqu'à chez vous ?

_C'était ici que le tour de force débutait..._

_ J'aurais besoin de vous pour...une vérification de résultats.

Silence.

_ De résultats ?

_ Oui.

_ Sur quoi ?

_ Quelque chose. C'est top secret.

_ … »

Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les explications. Et puis il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière, agacé, avant de s'approcher de son collègue et de lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

« Banner. Faites moi confiance. J'ai réellement... grand besoin de vous.

Banner le jaugea un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de finalement soupirer. Depuis le début il se savait trop curieux pour refuser sa proposition.

_ Très bien, allons-y. Vous êtes venu en voiture ?

Tonny s'écarta, souriant, et lui montra la direction du parking d'un geste de la main.

_ Par ici, docteur. »

Banner était un homme de science et de médecine. Il pourrait sans aucun doute l'aider à comprendre pourquoi l'ennemi publique numéro un ne se souvenait plus être... eh bien, l'ennemi publique numéro un. Le seul petit problème qui se posait dans son plan était la réaction que le Hulk allait avoir en voyant Loki…

°0°o°0°

Tony inspira profondément, main sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée. Une porte neuve, après le carnage qu'il avait fait au cours d'une... soirée un peu trop arrosée. Si Hulk venait à tout re-casser encore une fois, il n'imaginait pas le prix des travaux de rénovation. Derrière lui, Bruce se demandait pourquoi son hôte mettait tant de temps à ouvrir une simple porte. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna vers lui, il recula d'un pas, surpris.

« Avant toute chose docteur Banner, commença Tony, l'air grave, quoi que vous voyiez là dedans... j'aimerais que vous gardiez un calme... olympien.

_ On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez rassurant, Stark ? Demanda Banner en se tripatouillant les mains. J'espère que vous ne dites pas ça à tous ceux qui entrent chez vous.

_ Je suis dans un cas un peu particulier en ce moment. »

Et pour accompagner sa phrase, il ouvrit la porte sur un salon... totalement vide.

Une impression de déjà vu se fit sentir : où avait encore disparu Loki ?

Il s'avança dans la pièce sans paniquer, fouillant chaque recoin du regard. La dernière fois qu'il avait « perdu » le dieu, ce dernier était dans la cuisine. Il alla voir : personne. Il lui avait aussi parler de sa bibliothèque : encore personne. Ignorant son attitude, le docteur Banner se dirigea vers le canapé du salon dans l'idée de s'asseoir en attendant que son hôte finisse de tourner dans toute la pièce. Il fut surpris de trouver sur ledit canapé une couverture et un oreiller ayant visiblement servit de lit de fortune. Il attrapa la couverture d'une main en se tournant vers Tony.

« Vous avez hébergé quelqu'un ? » S'enquit-il, curieux.

Comme pour lui offrir une parfaite réponse, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit au bout du couloir. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour identifier la personne qui en sortait. Loki.

Bruce aurait pu se poser multitude de questions comme « pourquoi le frère en cavale de Thor était chez Stark ? » ou encore « Comment cela se fait-il que Stark n'en soit pas surpris du tout ? » mais étrangement, la première interrogation que son cerveau formula fut : pourquoi diable sortait-il de la salle de bain, et seulement vêtu d'une serviette de douche ?

Tony manqua de s'aplatir la main sur le visage en voyant le dieu asgardien sortir de sa salle de bain. Ce type avait une maîtrise du timing impeccable : il trouvait toujours le pire moment pour faire son apparition. Et en ce moment dans des accoutrements encore plus étranges que d'ordinaire, en plus – entre le tablier rose et... « ça », hein...

Loki vit d'abord le docteur Banner, au sortir de sa douche, aussi il ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. L'énigme de son identité devint plus claire quand il remarqua que Tony Stark était là également. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un collègue à lui. Loki s'avança d'un pas, abordant un sourire poli, et s'adressa à Stark.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir d'aussi bonne heure. Je me suis permis de prendre une douche Jarvis a dit que cela ne vous dérangerait pas.

Mémo de Tony Stark pour Tony Stark : avoir une petite conversation en « tête-à-tête » avec Jarvis à l'occasion...

_ En effet, ça ne me dérange pas... V...

_ A-attendez temps mort, balbutia le docteur Banner en mimant un T avec les mains, semblant revenir d'une importante migraine.

Heureusement pour tous, il n'avait pas l'air plus énervé que d'habitude.

_ J'aimerais... J'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici.

Loki cligna des yeux, comme regagnant à la réalité.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je suis impoli.

Il tendit sa main droite au docteur Banner.

_ Je me nomme Loki. J'aurais aimé être plus présentable...

Machinalement, Bruce lui rendit sa poignée de main, trop choqué pour faire autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas...grave...

Il reprit vite possession de ses moyens et se tourna vers Tony, non sans garder un œil sur le dieu du Méfait.

_ Stark. Je crois qu'il est temps de me donner quelques explications, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton n'admettait pas de réponse négative, bien qu'il gardait toujours son espèce de sourire timide. Tony soupira, lui aussi commençant à avoir mal à la tête.

_ Oui... Allons au laboratoire. Conclut-il en se dirigeant préalablement vers le mini-bar pour se prendre un remontant.

_ Je vais me vêtir », répondit Loki, partant chercher ses habits sur le canapé avant de retourner à la salle de bain.

Bruce suivit son collègue de prêt, autant pour enfin avoir des réponses que pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'être étrange qui était de toute évidence bien trop « gentil » pour être le véritable Loki.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait prit du recul sur la situation, ou peut-être à cause du silence pesant qu'entretenait Stark et qui lui permettait de réfléchir à toute allure; le fait est qu'à peine arrivé en bas de l'escalier menant au laboratoire, le docteur Banner explosa littéralement.

« Oh mon d... ! Stark ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Il y a... Il y a Loki dans votre salon ! Loki, celui qui a tenté de détruire la Terre et qui vient de s'échapper d'Asgard! Celui que Thor recherche en ce moment ! Il était là aussi hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? Oui vu que vous n'avez pas eu l'air surpris de le voir... Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Thor ? Êtes-vous complètement inconscient ?! Il…!pourquoi…! V…! »

Tony grimaça, partagé entre le désagréable sentiment de se faire remonter les bretelles et la curiosité – il n'avait jamais vu son collègue devenir hystérique, même lorsqu'il lui avait offert un livre assez rare traitant de la mécanique quantique dans l'espace qu'il voulait depuis longtemps.

« Docteur Banner... (il se décala de la porte en verre du laboratoire après avoir tapé le code sur le pavé numérique) entrez et je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début. »

Avec un regard soupçonneux, son confrère entra donc et alla prendre position sur une chaise de bureau, jambes et bras croisés.

« Alors ? S'enquit-il, impatient.

_ Je vais essayer d'être aussi... clair que possible. »

Tony prit une grande inspiration. Comment expliquer cet énorme sac-de-nœuds ?

« Hier soir...commença-t-il.

_ Donc il est bien là depuis hier soir ?

_ Vous allez me laisser parler ? Donc, _hier soir_, mon alarme s'est déclenchée, je suis descendu ici voir si je n'avais pas laissé un appareil branché et j'ai trouvé...eh bien, Loki. Je suppose qu'il a du... utiliser une sorte de magie ou un machin propre aux Asgardiens pour se téléporter ici. »

Et il lui sortit toute l'histoire l'amnésie incroyable dont semblait souffrir le demi-dieu, les tests qu'il lui avait fait passer pour prouver sa bonne foi, son changement de caractère surprenant... Il omit juste de lui signaler qu'au passage, Loki était un très bon cuisinier. Mais il douta que cela eut un intérêt quelconque pour le docteur Banner.

Quand Tony eut fini de tout raconter, cela lui semblait être une histoire encore plus improbable qu'elle ne l'était jusque là. Pourtant, Banner paraissait considérer sérieusement les choses.

« Avez-vous vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien du véritable Loki ? S'enquit-il après analyse des données fournies.

_ Oui, j'ai pris en comparatif l'ADN de Thor, et ils présentent des gènes et des allèles communs – je pense que c'est propre aux peuples auxquels ils appartiennent. De plus, je l'ai vu utiliser la magie asgardienne.

_ Hm... Et les résultats des tests dont vous parliez... ?

_ Ils sont ici. »

Tony attrapa les feuilles de résultats qui traînaient en haut d'une pile de documents et les tendit à son collègue qui s'en empara avec impatience pour les examiner.

Banner y passa une bonne dizaine de minutes, lisant et relisant les même lignes en émettant de temps à autres des « Hmhm... » et des « Je vois... ». Lorsqu'il posa les feuilles sur ses genoux, Tony était quasiment certain qu'il aurait pu les réciter mot pour mot.

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Aussi surprenant que ça l'est à admettre, on dirait bien que vous aviez raison : Loki a réellement perdu la mémoire.

_ Je me demandais si vous pourriez avancer une hypothèse quant au pourquoi de cette perte de mémoire. »

Banner réfléchit. Si cela n'avait été qu'une simple question de physique, il aurait pu spéculer sans problème mais il fallait là jongler avec des forces qui le dépassaient, comme la magie asgardienne.

Soudain, alors qu'il repensait à un documentaire sur l'Univers tout en ce demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Asgard dans tout ça, une idée lui vint.

« Et si...tenta-t-il, et si c'était comme les étoiles ?

Tony haussa un sourcil.

_ Expliquez.

_ Quand on regarde les étoiles, on regarde le passé, vrai ? C'est principalement dû à la vitesse de la lumière et à l'éloignement plus ou moins important qu'elles ont vis-à-vis de la Terre.

_ Jusque là, je vous suis...

Non sans être légèrement perplexe quand à la suite.

_ Asgard est très éloignée de la Terre, d'après ce qu'on en sait, et sans une importante source d'énergie comme le Tesseract ou encore « l'énergie noire » dont nous a parlé Thor, il semble impossible de faire un voyage direct d'Asgard jusqu'à la Terre, et inversement.

Tony acquiesça.

_ Or, je doute que Loki ait eu accès à l'une ou l'autre de ces énergies. Il était sans doute enfermé quelque part avec un champ d'action très limité. Si on suppose qu'il ait pu, par un moyen quelconque, user de sa magie pour se téléporter, alors...

_ Il n'a pu le faire que dans un rayon assez court, compléta Tony, voyant où son collègue voulait en venir.

_ Exact. Mais pour éviter que sa fuite soit remarquée sans qu'il ait le temps d'aller bien loin, il a sans doute répété l'opération plusieurs fois en un laps de temps très bref de manière à aller de planète en planète jusqu'à atterrir ici.

_ Ça me semble cohérent. Du moins autant que peut l'être l'histoire d'un type bondissant de planète en planète grâce à la magie. Mais où est le rapport avec les étoiles ?

Banner marqua une pause, les yeux baissés, avant de se redresser pour accrocher le regard de Tony.

_ La similitude est dans le retard. Bien sûr je n'y connais rien en magie, mais si la lumière des étoiles nous parvient avec un certain retard, c'est parce que la vitesse de la lumière n'est que de 299 792 458 mètres par seconde. Si l'on considère que Loki a fait d'importants 'bonds' magiques en un temps très court, on pourrait supposer qu'il a dépassé la... « vitesse de la magie »... ?

Tony essaya d'assimiler le terme.

_ Donc d'après vous, son amnésie serait du au fait que son corps physique est bien arrivé à destination mais que, la « vitesse de la magie » étant moins rapide que ses bonds, sa mémoire ne serait pas encore là... c'est ça ?

_ Ça a l'air fou, je le sais.

_ Vous pouvez le dire, en effet.

_ Mais on parle quand même de magie.

_ Ce n'est pas faux.

_ Admettez que mon hypothèse semble plausible.

_ …Ce n'est pas faux non plus… »

Un silence s'installa les deux scientifiques tentant de se persuader mentalement que « perdre » sa mémoire parce qu'on va trop vite est une chose possible. Ce fut Tony qui se reprit en premier. Après tout, c'était lui qui recherchait des réponses.

« Donc, considérons tout ça comme acceptable. Cela voudrait donc dire que la mémoire de Loki va lui revenir ?

_ C'est bien possible si l'on se dit qu'il ne s'agit que d'un léger retard...

_ « Léger », c'est le mot... ironisa Tony.

Banner n'y fit pas attention.

_ Mais on pourrait aussi supposer que sa mémoire est restée « bloquée » sur une des nombreuses planètes qu'il a visité avant de venir ici.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y en a beaucoup ? Des planètes.

Le docteur passa la main dans les cheveux de sa nuque en soupirant.

_ Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Des dizaines, des centaines...pourquoi pas des milliers ?

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais il le devança dans sa réponse.

_ Et bien entendu, sans cette information, impossible de savoir quand exactement la mémoire de Loki lui reviendrait. Dans un jour, une semaine ou un mois...impossible à calculer.

_ Je vois. »

Tout à coup et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Tony se sentit incroyablement compatissant envers Loki. Certes, il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler _quelqu'un de bien_ mais il avait sans doute du avoir des bons moments dans sa vie, des souvenirs heureux qu'il risquait de perdre à jamais... Mais une autre question se formait déjà dans son esprit.

« Si Loki n'a plus sa mémoire, alors qui est la personne dans mon salon ?

_ Aucun doute que c'est bien Loki. Mais sans doute est-ce l'homme qu'il serait devenu sans tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

Tony eut un rictus sans joie, amer.

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut changer un homme à ce point ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Bruce baissa les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas, Stark. »

°0°o°0°

Après un petit moment de déprime passagère, Tony et le docteur Banner décidèrent de remonter au salon. Aucun des deux ne voulait laisser le demi-dieu potentiellement dangereux seul très longtemps. Bruce priait secrètement pour que ce dernier ait eu le temps de se rhabiller quand un détail lui vint à l'esprit.

« Au fait, je n'ai pas vu mademoiselle Potts à la tour Stark. Je pensais la trouver ici mais elle n'est pas là non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils remontèrent les escaliers du labo.

_ Pepper est en voyage pour l'entreprise, à Miami.

_ Oh. Et...comment ça se passe entre vous ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

_ Elle... Tony se racla la gorge, elle voit quelqu'un en ce moment. Un certain Jeff. Ou Jess. Enfin, un type barbant avec un nom commençant par un J.

_ Je vois... Et vous, ça va ?

Tony s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, tourna la tête vers son collègue et renifla en fronçant légèrement le nez, tic qu'il faisait souvent avant de sortir un mensonge – et quand on savait ça, le côtoyer devenait dix fois plus facile.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je me porte à merveille.

Banner sourit timidement.

_ Si vous le dites. »

Ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon et cette fois, nul besoin de chercher Loki vu que ce dernier était sagement assis en tailleur dans le canapé, lisant un livre. Quand il aperçut les deux hommes, il se leva et Tony put constater qu'il avait remis les habits qu'il lui avait prêté. Loki sourit, courtois.

« J'ai remis vos vêtements, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Ils sont plus confortables que les miens...

_ Non non, c'est...c'est bon. »

C'était toujours aussi bizarre d'avoir des conversations normales avec lui. Surtout qu'il était très formel, ce qui étonna un peu le docteur Banner.

Ce dernier lança un regard à Stark. Remonter du labo, c'était bien mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, que devaient-ils faire ? Informer Loki de sa situation ?

Banner commença à formuler la question à voix haute quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jarvis se manifesta, apparemment soucieux.

« Monsieur, je crains que nous ayons un problème... »

Ce qui se confirma quand on entendit un jeu de clés tourner dans la serrure et une voix l'accompagnant.

« Stark, vous êtes là ? »

Que quelqu'un lui rappelle encore _pourquoi_ il avait donné le double de ses clés à Steve Rogers ?

Steve referma la porte et avança dans le corridor menant au salon. Et à l'entente du nombre de pas, il n'était pas seul.

« Clint vous a vu partir précipitamment avec le docteur Banner après la réunion à la tour Stark, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

_Maudit soit ce foutu piaf._

Il est scientifiquement prouvé que lors d'une grande peur, une importante partie du sang est dirigée dans les jambes, afin de permettre la fuite. Dans le cas de Tony Stark, tout son sang disponible afflua vers son cerveau qui se mit à tourner à deux milles tours minutes pour trouver une solution. Il avait reconnu la voix de Rogers. Les agents Barton et Romanov étaient sans doute avec lui et, dans le pire des cas, Thor était également de la partie.

Tony tourna rapidement sur ses talons, dévisageant Loki d'un air affolé. Ce dernier papillonna, ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude des deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Cachez-vous.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Pardon ? M-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, gagné par la panique. Qui sont ces gens ?

_ Plus tard les questions, juste cachez-vous... !

La voix de Rogers s'était rapprochée.

_ Stark, vous êtes là ? Vous pourriez répondre quand on vous app– ... »

Trop tard.

Avant même que Tony ait eut le temps de se retourner, il sentit un projectile lui frôler l'oreille et l'instant suivant, une balle venait se loger dans le mur, juste entre l'épaule et la tête de Loki. Plus besoin de se retourner à se stade. C'était Natasha qui avait réagit la première.

Banner laissa échapper un « Oh mon d... » avant de s'avancer vers le groupe des nouveaux arrivants.

« Les amis, tenta-t-il, les mains en avant, a-attendez, ne vous emportez pas...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Demanda sèchement Natasha sans baisser ses armes.

Tony inspira à fond et fit volte-face. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il constata que Thor était absent.

_ Où est passé monsieur Muscles ? S'enquit-il sans répondre à l'espionne.

L'agent Barton sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, ne quittant pas Loki des yeux une seule seconde.

_ Il cherche son frère en survolant la ville. Mais je crois que ce n'est plus la peine.

_ Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Barton, le prévint Tony.

Il commença à taper un numéro.

_ Essayez de m'en empêcher, Stark.

_ Jarvis.

Un bruit électronique se fit entendre puis le téléphone de Barton émit un bip, signifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau.

_ Les communications sont désormais brouillées, Monsieur.

_ STARK ! S'emporta Steve Rogers en faisant un pas en avant. Assez de vos enfantillages !

_ Laissez nous emmener Loki avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un, continua Natasha.

Loki revint à lui. Il ne comprenait pas bien la situation, mais...

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de faire du mal à qui que ce soit » affirma-t-il en s'avançant.

Pourtant il aurait dut retenir la leçon de la veille : s'avancer vers une personne pointant des armes dans votre direction n'est pas une bonne idée. Sans prévenir, Natasha tira une autre balle que Loki n'évita que grâce à son incroyable rapidité de réaction. Et avec cette même rapidité, il fit apparaître des feu-follets de magie dans les paumes de ses mains, prêt à répliquer.

Ça allait tourner au bain de sang.

Tony devait trouver une idée, et vite. Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Bon, il fallait agir par ordre de priorités. Tout d'abord, éloigner tout danger.

Il dressa un bras protecteur devant Loki, s'adressant à lui par dessus son épaule.

« Rangez ça, s'il vous plaît.

Plus loin, Steve faillit s'étrangler en répétant « 'S'il vous plaît' ? »

Loki hésita.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que cette femme me tire encore dessus je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle utilise comme armes mais ça semble être potentiellement mortel.

Banner intervint auprès de l'agent du SHIELD.

_ Vous aussi, Natasha. Rangez vos pistolets je vous pries.

_ Hors de question. »

Ils étaient dans une impasse.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Le premier a bouger serait le premier à se faire canarder. Natasha n'attendait qu'un mouvement de la part du demi-dieu pour tirer Loki était à l'affût du moindre signe d'hostilité Rogers semblait prêt à foncer dans la bataille, les muscles des avants bras bandés au possible Stark avait déjà repéré où étaient ses stabilisateurs pour partir s'en équiper au plus vite et Banner commençait sérieusement à songer à l'option de l'« autre ». Seul Barton semblait plus curieux que furieux. Et au final, c'est grâce à lui que tout se calma lorsqu'il posa la question, évidente mais pourtant essentielle :

« Au fait, pourquoi Loki se trouve chez vous, Stark ?

Tony l'avait peut-être mal jugé il réfléchissait tout de même un petit peu avant de lancer des flèches sur tout ce qui bouge.

_ Quoi ? » Fit Natasha en clignant des yeux. Il était vrai que dès qu'elle avait vu le demi-dieu, elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'arrêter sans se poser de questions. Maintenant, le fait qu'il se trouve en effet chez Tony Stark lui semblait étrange. Autant que le fait qu'il porte des vêtements ordinaires ou que Banner et Stark prennent sa défense...

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Souffla Rogers, résumant assez bien les pensées des nouveaux arrivants.

Le docteur Banner soupira, heureux de ne pas avoir à recourir à la force.

_ Si tout le monde accepte de déposer les armes, Stark et moi allons vous expliquer.

Natasha jeta un regard perplexe à Loki, qui fit disparaître ses feu-follets comme preuve de sa bonne foi. L'espionne accepta donc de ranger ses pistolets dans ses holsters.

_ Bien. Stark se dirigea vers l'escalier du labo. On sera mieux en bas pour discuter.

Ce qui confirma au docteur Banner qu'il ne voulait pas encore informer Loki de son état. Steve parut contrarié.

_ Vous le laissez seul ici ?

_ Si c'est de moi dont vous parlez, sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit, rétorqua le demi-dieu, irrité qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

_ Comme si on pouvait lui faire confiance...marmonna Barton.

_ Ça suffit, maintenant. »

Tony avait l'impression d'être revenu en classe de CE2. Il tourna la tête vers Loki tandis que tout le petit monde descendait au laboratoire.

« On revient vite, faites...eh bien, faites comme vous faisiez avant. »

Loki acquiesça docilement mais la situation le dérangeait un peu. Toutes ces personnes le connaissaient sans qu'il ait pour autant le moindre souvenir d'elles. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait. Qu'ils le connaissent, d'accord, mais ils semblaient en plus de ça le haïr. Et Stark qui ne lui disait rien pire : qui lui cachait des choses. Ça le concernait aussi, pourtant, vu qu'il s'agissait de sa mémoire...non ?

Loki retourna sur le canapé, et fixa les escaliers du labo, se mordillant le pouce.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne lui disaient pas... ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà la fin de la première partie de Memory! Alors, alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'idée de "Loki en tablier rose" est une des premières qui m'est venue pour cette fiction et j'ai du me faire violence pour ne pas le mettre _totalement nu_ en dessous (mais je ne voyais pas comment le justifier, ah ah... quel dommage)

La vitesse de la magie ! Une théorie plutôt acceptable, non ?

Envie d'avoir la suite ? (elle est - miracle ! - déjà écrite ) **Deuxième et dernière partie le samedi 4 Mai !**

See you soon !

Arcade.


	2. Amnésie, Mensonges et Adieux

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Chose promise, chose due: cette seconde et dernière partie de Memory arrive aujourd'hui !**

**Hm... je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est bonne lecture ! Et ne m'en voulez pas trop surtout...**

* * *

Quelques explications et questions plus tard, le petit groupe remonta du laboratoire. Tony en avait sué mais au final, tous envisagèrent la possibilité que Loki ait pu bel et bien perdre la mémoire. Et tous s'étaient aussi mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Thor pour le moment, même si c'était sans doute « reculer pour mieux sauter ».

Pourtant, un vent de panique se leva lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le salon vide de toute présence du demi-dieu. Natasha ressortit ses pistolets tandis que Steve fulminait.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, Stark ! Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez à écouter ce qu'on vous dit de temps en t... ?

_ On se calme, soldat. »

Pour avoir été dans la même situation deux fois, Tony savait quoi faire. Et surtout, _où_ trouver Loki. Il avança d'un pas nonchalant dans le salon et passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

_Bingo_.

Finalement, il aurait du parler aux autres de l'histoire du tablier rose. Ils risquaient d'avoir un choc.

Loki remarqua sa présence et sourit poliment.

« Déjà de retour ?

_ Oui, ils ont été plus...coopératifs que prévu.

Petit coup d'œil au groupe avant de revenir vers Loki.

_ Venez, je vais faire les présentation.

Le demi-dieu sortit donc de son repère. Et comme prévu, tous eurent un choc en le voyant joliment vêtu du fameux tablier rose. Seule Natasha sembla dès le début apprécier la vue : le tablier se nouant à la taille, il resserrait le tee-shirt que portait Loki et le rendait donc suffisamment moulant pour pouvoir distinguer au travers la fine musculature de son torse. Il fallait le reconnaître : à défaut d'être un _gentil_, il était plutôt bien foutu.

Et à force de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, trop choqués pour détourner le regard, la majorité masculine de la bande en arriva à la même conclusion que l'espionne. Principale raison de la soudaine quinte de toux nerveuse qui s'empara des hommes. Oui, oui ils étaient hétéros ! Et non, ils n'étaient absolument pas en train de mater un mec ab-so-lu-ment pas !

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Loki à Tony en haussant un sourcil.

_ Tout va bien, euh... laissez leur juste le temps de s'habituer.

_ … ? »

Il n'osa pas demander à quoi.

De l'autre côté du salon, Steve avait arrêté de tousser.

« Dites moi que je rêve, murmura-t-il, presque effrayé, il...il...

_ Il porte un...enfin, je veux dire, c'est vraiment un... Tenta de compléter l'agent Barton.

_ Un tablier de cuisine rose, oui...termina le docteur Banner – ayant déjà vu Loki à moitié nu, il était moins choqué que ses collègues par la présente vision.

Natasha se pencha légèrement vers les trois hommes sans quitter Loki du regard pour autant – il faut savoir profiter des belles choses.

_ Estimez-vous heureux qu'il ne soit pas nu en dessous, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Clint tourna vers elle des yeux ronds.

_ D'où te viennent des idées pareilles ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai vu ça une fois dans les bandes dessinées japonaises pour adultes que Stark planque dans sa table de nuit. Quand j'étais infiltrée chez lui pour une mission du SHIELD. Bien sûr, là dedans c'était des femmes mais... »

D'un même mouvement, tous se retournèrent vers Tony et Loki, comprenant d'où venait le tablier et s'interrogeant sérieusement sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient...

En même temps, rien ne pouvait réellement les étonner, de la part de Tony Stark.

Celui-ci remarqua que le groupe avait terminé ses messes-basses.

« Bon.

Il posa par réflexe une main sur l'épaule du demi-dieu.

_ Je vais enfin pouvoir faire les présentations, donc. »

Il désigna un à un les membres du groupe à Loki, ne lui donnant que leurs nom et prénom ainsi que de maigres informations sur le travail qu'ils faisaient. Là encore il avait préféré éviter de donner des renseignements trop précis qui auraient pu venir titiller la mémoire perdue du grand méchant. Pour finir, il ajouta :

« Et donc vous connaissez déjà tous Loki.

Ce dernier sourit avec courtoisie.

_ Enchanté. J'espère que des malentendus comme tout à l'heure ne se reproduiront pas. »

« Malentendus » était l'euphémisme qu'il avait choisi d'utiliser pour dire qu'on avait failli le tuer. Encore une fois. Et bien qu'il ait énormément de questions à propos de ça et de l'attitude des gens vis-à-vis de lui, il avait décidé de les poser à Stark plus tard.

Le groupe acquiesça sans pour autant en être convaincu et un silence s'installa. Ce fameux silence qu'il finit par y avoir lorsque vous ne savez pas quoi dire à votre ennemi juré alors que celui-ci à perdu la mémoire.

Devaient-ils saluer Stark et le laisser seul avec _le problème_ en priant pour que Thor ne leur pose aucune question sur l'endroit où ils étaient allés ? Ou alors se montrer amical avec Loki ce qui, outre le fait d'être très bizarre, risquait d'être fortement impossible ? Ou alors, ils pouvaient aussi regarder un film tous ensemble en mangeant du pop-corn au caramel, pour accentuer l'absurdité de la situation.

Ils étaient sur le point de choisir la solution numéro un lorsqu'un bruit d'horloge à pied retentit, bien qu'aucun objet de la sorte ne soit présent dans la maison très _hi-teck_ de Stark. Sans doute une application de Jarvis.

Loki en paru ennuyé.

« Si vous restez manger, je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas assez pour tout le monde...

Steve allait sauter sur l'occasion pour dire qu'ils allaient donc quitter les lieux quand Clint, soudainement mu par nul ne sait quelle idée, proposa:

_ Et si on commandait des pizzas ?

Il regretta tout de suite ses mots. Et encore plus lorsque le docteur Banner – ne semblant pas plus dérangé que ça de la présence du demi-dieu – ajouta.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Qu'en dites-vous, Stark ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Si ça convient à tout le monde. »

Forcément. Comment partir, maintenant ?

°0°o°0°

Après avoir expliqué à Loki le concept de pizza et attendu les quinze minutes réglementaires de livraison, le groupe des Avengers presque au complet se retrouva pour la énième fois dans le salon de Tony Stark, assit ça et là autour de la table basse où les cartons de pizza tenaient en équilibre précaire. Chacun prit le sien et le repas commença donc, silencieux.

Loki, en pleine découverte, examina perplexe ce qui ressemblait vaguement pour lui à une tarte salée et plate et qui prenait apparemment ici le nom de « pizza ». Il en attrapa une part, l'observa un instant puis mordit dedans.

Du coin de l'œil, Bruce observait ses réactions; curieux. Mis à part le fait que le « Loki amnésique » était pour lui un sujet d'étude tout à fait intéressant, il était également objet de fascination. Pour donner un équivalent, c'était comme de regarder un acteur, qu'on ne connaît que par son rôle dans une série, agir dans la vraie vie. Sans doute que les autres pensaient approximativement la même chose que lui…

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues et soupira, atterré.

… raison pour laquelle ils dévisageaient tous sans exception le demi-dieu en train de manger sa première part de pizza.

Pour une espionne, même Natasha était loin d'être discrète.

Lorsque Loki s'aperçut qu'on l'épiait, il déglutit et esquissa un sourire courtois, mal à l'aise.

« C'est un peu...embarrassant... » fit-il remarquer, les joues roses.

Et Tony Stark put constater que la nouvelle arme de destruction massive de Loki ne marchait pas uniquement sur lui. Une nouvelle quinte de toux ponctuée de raclements de gorge gênés s'empara de l'assemblée tandis que le docteur Banner s'excusait auprès du demi-dieu du manque de délicatesse de ses camarades.

Le repas put donc continuer, dans une atmosphère assez étrange, jusqu'à ce que Natasha trouve une encoche pour prendre congé de ses hôtes, entraînant le groupe avec elle.

Alors que tous étaient déjà dehors, désireux de s'en aller au plus vite, le docteur Banner se retourna sur le seuil de la porte et adressa un regard à demi inquiet à Tony. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et renifla.

« Un problème, docteur ?

_ Rien, seulement...

Banner vérifia bien que Loki était resté dans le salon, hors de portée de voix, avant de continuer, plus bas.

_ Essayez seulement de ne pas trop vous rapprocher de lui. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir quand ses souvenirs resurgiront...

_ S'ils resurgissent, le coupa Tony.

_ Oui. On est certain de rien, dans cette histoire. Alors juste... ne vous attachez pas à Loki. Pas à l'image qu'il donne en ce moment.

Tony lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, ne semblant pas vraiment prendre la situation au sérieux.

_ Y a pas de risques, docteur. Vous vous en faites pour rien – si si, je vous assure. Allez-y maintenant, où ils vont finir par partir sans vous.

En effet, les autres commençaient un peu à s'impatienter. Banner soupira il n'arriverait pas à convaincre Stark de voir toute la gravité de la situation. Tant pis. Il tourna donc les talons.

_ Bonne soirée, Stark.

_ À vous aussi ! »

Tony salua une dernière fois ses amis avant de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser avec un soupir. Ça avait été une longue, très longue journée. Et pour lui, elle n'était pas encore terminée.

Un peu à contre-cœur, il regagna le salon où l'attendait sans doute un Loki tout sourire, tellement peu lui-même.

À cause de cette supposition, il fut un peu étonné de le trouver simplement assis dans le canapé, le visage neutre.

« Stark, commença Loki avant de relever les yeux vers lui,...qui suis-je ?

Sur le coup, Tony ne trouva rien à dire. Le demi-dieu reprit donc en baissant la tête, jouant avec ses doigts.

_ J'ai l'impression... d'être le seul ici à ne pas savoir qui je suis.

Il esquissa un sourire sans joie.

_ Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu que vous tous ne me portiez pas vraiment dans votre cœur. Est-ce que...

Il hésita, incertain de vouloir une réponse.

_ … Est-ce que je vous ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

_Vous avez manqué de détruire la race humaine, tué une bonne centaine de personnes, tenté de gouverner le monde avec une armée littéralement venue d'ailleurs. À part ça, pas grand chose._

Bien que Tony ait une grande envie de lui sortir ça avec son air sarcastique adoré, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans doute son éthique qui lui interdisait de faire preuve de méchanceté gratuite envers les femmes, les enfants, et les types trop délicats pour être complètement hétéros – ces gens là étaient soit très rancuniers, soit du genre à fondre en larmes et dans les deux cas, c'était une galère. Mais il préféra penser qu'il ne lui dirait rien pour ne pas titiller sa mémoire on ne sait jamais.

« Rien de très important, affirma Tony avec un reniflement.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Puisque je vous le dis.

_ Hm… Et concernant ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai perdu la mémoire, ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

_ Exact. Il semblerait que pour venir d'Asgard, vous ayez fait plusieurs bonds magiques et que ça ait un peu déréglé votre tête.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emprunté le Bifrost ? »

Heureusement pour Tony – complètement perdu quand il s'agissait de mythologie – Thor leur avait parlé de cet incident. Apparemment, il s'était retrouvé contraint de détruire ce pont entre les mondes afin de déjouer un nouveau plan maléfique de son frangin.

Bien entendu, Tony ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

« Aucune idée – nouveau reniflement.

_ Je vois...

_ Voilà. »

Les silences pesants allaient devenir monnaie courante, dans la villa de Tony. Il considéra Loki perdu dans ses pensées, l'heure qu'il était – approximativement neuf heures du soir – et enfin la couleur du ciel à travers la baie vitrée, qui commençait à prendre une teinte mauve-bleue.

« Bon. Et bien je pense que je vais aller me coucher...

Loki sembla soudainement reprendre vie; il se leva du canapé et attrapa les cartons de pizzas qui étaient encore sur la table basse.

_ Je vais mettre ça dans la cuisine, alors. »

Tony aurait bien tenté de l'en dissuader, par pur courtoisie, mais il avait déjà disparu de la pièce. Il soupira donc, lâcha un « Bonne nuit. » et partit donc en direction de sa chambre... en faisant un petit détour par le bar.

Dans la cuisine, Loki entendit le « Bonne nuit. » de son hôte, ouvrit la bouche pour y répondre, mais aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête, un air indescriptible se dessinant sur son visage. Comme s'il pouvait passer une _bonne nuit_...

°0°o°0°

Boire avant de se coucher n'est pas une bonne idée pour deux raisons: premièrement, ça vous oblige à vous lever en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes; deuxièmement, si c'est de l'alcool fort, ça vous oblige à vous lever en pleine nuit pour aller chercher un verre d'eau afin de calmer votre gorge douloureuse.

C'est en faisant ce double constat que Tony se leva aux alentours d'une heure du matin, pour aller aux toilettes _et_ chercher un verre d'eau.

Quand il arriva à pas de loup devant la cuisine – il ne voulait pas, en plus, réveiller le demi-dieu qui dormait sur son divan – il fut étonné d'y trouver la lumière allumée.

Ne vouant toujours pas une confiance absolue à Loki, il s'approcha avec prudence et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur: l'Asgardien était là, appuyé contre le plan de travail, dos à lui. Tony entra et signifia sa présence par un raclement de gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Loki.

Celui-ci se retourna.

« Stark ? Qu'est-ce que v...

_ J'avais soif, le coupa-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau, et vous ?

Loki fut pris de court. Il fit mine de dire quelque chose, se ravisa, détourna le regard, réfléchit... bref, il s'apprêtait à mentir.

_ Je me suis dit que comme j'étais levé, je pourrais préparer le petit déjeuné...

Silence.

Tony en resta muet. Autant le « vrai » Loki mentait comme un arracheur de dents, autant sa version présente était aussi douée pour le mensonge qu'un paraplégique pour courir le marathon. Encore qu'avec les technologies, de nos jours...

_ Sérieusement ?

Le demi-dieu se pinça les lèvres – apparemment, il pensait que son mensonge médiocre marcherait. Tony posa son verre.

_ Et la vraie raison ? Si vous vous êtes réveillés parce que vous aviez faim, ou soif... je ne vais pas en faire un scandale.

Loki baissa la tête et attendit un moment avant de souffler, en croisant les bras :

_ Je... ne me suis pas réveillé... parce que je ne dormais pas.

Il marqua une pause et leva enfin les yeux vers Tony, accrochant les siens.

_ Je ne dors pas, Stark. »

Et Tony remarqua pour la première fois en deux jours qu'il avait des cernes. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Loki avait toujours eu des cernes – ça faisait partie de la panoplie du méchant à l'allure gothique – mais elles étaient désormais plus profondes, plus marquées. Alors il n'avait vraiment pas dormi ? Le soir d'avant non plus ? La question qui se posait était bien sûr...

« Pourquoi ?

Le demi-dieu soupira, un air indescriptible sur le visage – mais Tony crut y discerner de la peur.

_ Je n'y arrive pas. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que des ténèbres sans nom... Je ne fais aucun rêve. J'ai même l'impression d'être moi-même englouti dans tout ce noir... Et...

Loki serra ses mains sur ses bras, comme frissonnant.

_ …. et ça m'effraie. » conclut-il dans un murmure.

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa nouvelle arme machiavélique. S'il ne se retenait pas, Tony irait lui faire un câlin, tellement il ressemblait à un chaton qui miaule sous la pluie. Il pouvait presque distinguer des oreilles de chat au dessus de sa tête...

Tout ça était bien beau – et vraiment étrange – mais il ne trouvait pas grand chose à répondre au demi-dieu. Devait-il s'en aller avec un simple « Ah bon ? Eh bien, c'est pas de chance... » ou bien jouer les compatissant ?

Tony opta pour la solution numéro trois, à savoir : étaler sa science.

« Les rêves sont des sortes de ponts entre la conscience et le subconscient...

_Bon sang mais que faisait-il ?_

_ … On peut voir un lien entre les souvenirs et les rêves puisque ces derniers sont bien souvent construits sur la base de nos expériences personnelles, nos désirs, nos peurs, nos...fantasmes. Bref – euh – puisque que vous n'avez plus aucun souvenir, votre subconscient ne trouve pas de matière pour construire des rêves... »

Tony s'arrêta de parler. C'était la pire tentative de réconfort du monde non : de l'Univers. Il avait l'impression d'avoir répondu « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on meurt tous un jour, c'est naturel ! » à quelqu'un lui disant qu'il avait peur de mourir...

Loki cependant ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de baisser la tête, assimilant l'information.

« Je vois...

_ Mais depuis votre arrivée, vous avez vécu des choses, vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux souvenirs donc... si vous essayez de vous rendormir, vous ferez peut-être des rêves. »

Pas mal pour une tentative de rattrapage improvisée. Loki marmonna un « oui » pas très convaincu et Tony se dit qu'il avait rempli son rôle. Il pouvait maintenant retourner dormir...

Il fit donc un pas en arrière, lança un « Je retourne me coucher. » et tourna les talons. Sauf que Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il rejoignit son hôte et lui attrapa l'avant-bras, l'obligeant de la sorte à le regarder.

« Est-ce que...

Tony ferma les yeux pour ne pas les lever au ciel. Que voulait-il encore ?

_ … est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ? »

Il ouvrit les paupières aussi vite qu'il les avait fermé. Il avait bien entendu ? Loki lui demandait s'ils pouvaient dormir ensemble ? Ça devait être une blague il ne voyait que ça. Il jeta donc un regard à son visage, perdu dans une moue timide, les lèvres pincées. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà répondu.

« Si vous voulez...

Mais il se reprit très vite – c'est qu'il commençait à s'y habituer, à sa petite tête angélique et craquante avec laquelle il voulait dominer le monde – et ajouta :

_ Enfin, que pour cette nuit, bien sûr.

Loki ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant plus que ravi. Lui non plus ne devait pas croire qu'il accepterait aussi facilement.

_ M-merci, bafouilla-t-il, merci beaucoup !

_ Hm... »

Le demi-dieu lâcha le bras de son hôte et alla chercher son coussin avant de le suivre docilement jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était une pièce assez grande, dans la continuité décorative du reste de la maison et dotée, comme le salon, d'une immense baie vitrée. Le lit qui occupait son centre aurait bien pu abriter au moins trois personnes – et ça avait peut-être déjà été le cas.

Tony s'y glissa d'un côté – _son_ côté – et Loki fit poliment le tour, s'installant avec un minimum de dérangement.

« Bon, eh bien... Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, Stark. »

Tony éteignit la lumière. Banner allait le tuer.

°0°o°0°

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla de très bonne heure. Outre le fait qu'il aimait moyennement partager son lit en dehors de rapport d'ordre physique, il voulait surtout s'échapper au plus vite des griffes du dieu asgardien. En effet il avait cru, en acceptant qu'il dorme avec lui, qu'il se contenterait de se coucher tranquillement sur un coin du matelas et qu'il s'en irait au pays de Morphée ou de son équivalent nordique. Quelle naïveté.

A peine Tony avait éteint la lumière, hier au soir, qu'il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, dormir avec quelqu'un le gênait – il ne pouvait pas s'endormir avec une personne respirant à côté de lui sans ingurgiter assez d'alcool pour ne plus rien entendre. Mais si Loki n'avait fait que respirer...

Cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler quand le demi-dieu se tourna vers Tony.

« Stark... Vous dormez... ? »

_LA_ question. L'éternelle question qui est toujours posée dans ce genre de situation. Honnêtement, cette question fait sans problème partie du top 5 des questions les plus stupides et les plus horripilantes. Si vous dormez, vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de répondre, ce qui entraîne chez votre correspondant l'irrépressible envie de répéter sa question _plus fort_ et si vous ne dormez pas, vous devez vous tirer de l'état de somnolence avancé qui précède le sommeil pour parler à un type qui veut sans doute vous exposer ses problèmes existentiels en pleine nuit. Vous la sentez, l'envie de meurtre, là ?

Et Tony était exténué. Il choisit donc de ne pas répondre, en espérant que les Asgardiens n'étaient pas trop insistants – quoi que, vu le caractère de Thor...

Loki sembla hésiter un instant avant de bafouiller.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à... à dormir... »

_Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens._

Tony soupira intérieurement il avait passé une journée éreintante, il était une heure du matin passée... il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir. Il aurait vraiment du refiler Loki à Banner. Il semblait bien l'aimer. Ou alors à l'agent Romanov. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait peut-être réussi à réveiller en elle ses instincts maternels.

Mais Tony n'eut pas pu faire d'humour plus longtemps : doucement, il sentit des bras venir se refermer sur sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

Si son cerveau avait fait une pause quand Loki lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer la nuit avec lui, alors là c'était carrément la grève. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il arrivait à formuler était « OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT ?! ».

Il se raidit par réflexe et Loki leva un peu la tête vers lui. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité.

« Je vous ai réveillé ?

Tony hésita à parler. Parler revenait à commencer une conversation dont il voulait vraiment se passer. Mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait par là lui demander de bien vouloir le lâcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que déjà Loki reprenait en se repositionnant.

_ Tout à l'heure... Les autres ont dit que j'avais un frère...

_Oui oui, un frère. Qui vous cherche sans doute en ce moment même pour vous refaire le portrait à coup de marteau magique._

_ Je me demande s'il est gentil... Il doit l'être, non ?

_Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Sauf avec vous._

Loki sourit dans le noir personne ne le vit. Il ferma les yeux.

_ J'aimerais bien le rencontrer. »

_Dieu nous en préserve si on veut éviter qu'il ne fasse un remake de Hiroshima._

Et le dieu asgardien s'endormit pour la première fois en deux jours.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Tony s'était lui aussi endormi peu après. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard avec _sa_ tête posée sur le torse de Loki, les mains baladeuses du dieu sur son épaule et son dos. S'il avait été dans un cartoon, on l'aurait retrouvé accroché au plafond, toutes griffes dehors. Mais dans la réalité, Tony s'était juste glissé hors de cette étrange étreinte et avait filé prendre une douche. Ce n'était que là qu'il avait remarqué que dormir avec quelqu'un réveillait chez lui certains désirs masculins – et jamais, ô grand jamais il n'admettrait que ce n'était pas _dormir avec quelqu'un_ mais _dormir avec Loki_. Finalement, il l'avait prise froide, sa douche.

Tony revint au présent, tiré des méandres de sa mémoire par un coup de feu. Il jeta un regard au salon depuis le couloir : Loki était assis sur le canapé devant la télévision et regardait un épisode de _Suburban Shootout_, une série assez médiocre qui apprenait aux téléspectateurs que toutes les femmes vivant dans des quartiers résidentiels étaient des tueuses psychopathes. Un des acteurs lui ressemblait un peu, d'ailleurs, mais avec des cheveux courts et bouclés brun-roux.

Avec un peu de chance, le demi-dieu ne quitterait pas le petit écran de toute la matinée et il aurait enfin la paix pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. D'un côté, Loki était un être vil et sournois : nul doute que s'il recouvrait la mémoire, il reprendrait ses plans de conquête planétaire. La meilleure solution était par conséquent de l'enfermer dans un endroit où il ne nuirait à personne ou encore de le confier à Thor pour qu'il retourne purger sa peine. Mais d'un autre côté, la version présente de Loki n'avait en quelque sorte rien de mal. Était-ce vraiment juste de le condamner pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ? S'ils faisaient ça, ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de haïr la Terre entière et de devenir celui qu'ils avaient connu.

Tony soupira. Peu importe les scénarios qu'il envisageait, Loki finissait toujours méchant à la fin. C'était peut-être son destin finalement. Ah, ce qu'il aurait aimé que Banner soit là pour l'aid...

On frappa la porte. Jarvis se manifesta.

« Monsieur, le docteur Banner désire vous voir.

Justement, quand on parle du scientifique...

_ Fais-le entrer. »

Jarvis s'exécuta et le docteur arriva en trombe dans le couloir, visiblement essoufflé. Si jamais il vous arrive un jour de voir quelqu'un arriver en trombe devant vous, retenez bien une chose: ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Jamais.

Appliquant cette logique, Tony courut presque vers son collègue et le soutint quand celui-ci s'appuya au mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Banner ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le docteur se redressa comme il put, l'air grave.

_ Stark... Souffla-t-il. Il faut...il faut qu'il parte...

Loki, qui s'était détourné de l'écran de télévision à l'entrée du nouvel arrivant, sortit complètement du canapé pour s'approcher des deux hommes.

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil perdu avant de revenir vers Banner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, expliquez-vous.

Bruce prit une grande inspiration et un air désolé vint assombrir son visage. Il secoua la tête tout en parlant.

_ En revenant à la Tour Stark ce matin, Natasha et Clint ont dit qu'ils avaient réfléchi sérieusement au...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki.

_ … Au problème, et que finalement ils trouvaient préférable de prévenir Thor. J'ai bien essayé de les en dissuader mais Steve s'est rangé de leur côté en appuyant que ce n'était pas à nous que revenait la charge de s'occuper de Loki et que son frère serait sans aucun doute plus compétant...

Le docteur Banner passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille dans un geste nerveux.

_ Stark... Clint est parti prévenir Thor. »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans le salon. Tony, qui depuis deux jours nageait dans une mer de problèmes, voyait maintenant venir le ras-de-marée. Il connaissait la force « habituelle » du Dieu du Tonnerre et honnêtement, il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir enragé comme il allait l'être en apprenant pour son frère. Avec un peu de chance, cet abruti de Hawkeye lui préciserait que Loki était amnésique... mais Tony en doutait.

Il avait été stupide. Alors qu'il se méfiait des réactions de Banner et de Cap' le soldat modèle, il avait complètement occulté celles de l'agent Barton qui pourtant s'était vu contraint d'obéir à Loki sous l'emprise du Tesseract – et avait à n'en pas douter était un peu torturé par la même occasion. Et il en payerait bientôt les conséquences...

Tandis que Tony repensait à comment les choses avaient tournées, et comment elles auraient pu être, Loki s'avança vers le docteur Banner. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas en très bonne position.

« Docteur...

Banner se tourna vers le demi-dieu, un peu surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui.

_ Vous pourriez m'expliquer... ?

Le docteur échangea un regard avec Tony. Comment expliquer à Loki que son frère, adoptif certes mais tout de même frère, allait venir dans le seul but de le tabasser à mort ?

_ Eh bien..., commença Banner, pour faire simple... Thor... votre frère... va venir.

Loki arqua un sourcil.

_ C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Sourit-il. Je disais justement à Stark hier soir que j'aimerais le rencontrer.

Oh non, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

_ C'est... plus compliqué que ça. En fait, Thor est... »

Un grand fracas étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Et parmi les bruits de béton et de verre brisés, la poussière et les grésillements électriques des appareils endommagés, une voix, claire, noble et dangereusement calme s'éleva. La voix d'un dieu.

« On parle de moi, mortels ? »

Thor venait d'entrer en scène. Le cauchemar pouvait commencer.

Tony se souvenait avoir pensé que le dieu du tonnerre pourrait avoir deux réactions en voyant son cher frère amnésique : soit l'adopter en tant que mascotte, soit le réduire en bouillie sans chercher à discuter. Il pria pour la première. Et, dans le total respect de ce que les jeunes appelaient la _Loi de Murphy_, c'est la seconde qui arriva.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, Loki n'avait fait aucun geste qui aurait pu passer pour agressif. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche. Pour tout dire, il n'en avait surtout pas eu le temps. À peine avait-il pu lever les yeux sur le grand blond en cape rouge qui tombait littéralement du ciel – détruisant le toit au passage – qu'un marteau lancé à une vitesse incroyable était venu s'enfoncer dans son abdomen, le propulsant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il termina sa course contre un mur qu'il fissura sérieusement et glissa au sol, son souffle lui manquant, tandis que le marteau docile revenait dans la main de Thor.

Banner sursauta en voyant débouler le reste des Avengers par le couloir. Ça allait tourner au bain de sang...

Tony, lui, s'en fichait. Il avait envie de courir voir comment aller Loki qui, de ce qu'il en voyait, crachait du sang en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pour calmer le jeu, le mieux était encore qu'il parle à Thor. Et pour cela, il s'interposa devant lui alors que le dieu asgardien allait rejoindre son demi-frère, marteau tenu fermement.

« Thor, attends.

Celui-ci grimaça et tenta de contourner Tony Stark.

_ Écartes-toi, Homme de Métal. Je dois ramener mon frère à la place qui est la sienne : la prison d'Asgard. Cela ne te concerne en rien.

Tony posa une main sur l'impressionnante musculature du bras de Thor.

_ Figures toi que ça me concerne, mon grand : c'est chez moi qu'a atterri ton frangin alors il est...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Banner qui secouait frénétiquement la tête avec la phrase « Ne vous attachez pas à Loki ne prenez pas sa défense. » écrite en néons rouges sur son front.

_ … sous ma responsabilité, termina Tony en signant son arrêt de mort. Et puis le Piaf ici présent a du te parler de sa perte de mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il espérait que ça tempérerait un peu le demi-dieu.

_ Loki n'est plus celui qu'on a connu.

_ C'est moi que vous appeler Piaf, Stark ? S'énerva Clint dans le lointain.

Thor fronça les sourcils et attrapa à son tour l'épaule de son camarade.

_ Je ne te comprends pas, mon ami. Oublies-tu devant quel être jésuitique et obséquieux tu te trouves ? J'ai moi-même ouvert les yeux : toute cette mascarade n'est bien entendue qu'une nouvelle ruse imaginée par l'esprit retors et malsain de mon frère !

Wow. Trop de mots compliqués dans une même phrase. Tony ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre à ça.

Au fond de la pièce, Loki se redressa lentement, une main toujours sur son ventre, l'autre appuyée sur le mur. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et sa respiration peinait à revenir à la normale. Il avait l'impression qu'une enclume pesait encore sur sa poitrine.

Le voyant se relever, Thor repoussa un peu violemment Tony – qui, après avoir trébuché sur la table basse, tomba sur le canapé – et resserra sa prise sur Mjölnir tout en s'avançant vers lui. Cette fois...oui, cette fois il ne lui échapperait pas.

°0°o°0°

Loki n'y comprenait plus rien du tout – si tant est qu'il y avait compris quelque chose dès le départ. Ce type en cape rouge, c'était bien son frère non ? Alors pourquoi l'attaquait-il ? Et avec tant d'ardeur avec ça... Aucun doute : il voulait le tuer.

Frère ou pas, il n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Se mettant en garde, il fit apparaître au creux de ses paumes deux boules de lumière verte.

« Je vais te faire cesser cette comédie, mon frère ! Rugit Thor en faisant tournoyer son marteau.

Il s'envola avec et vint l'abattre au sol, tandis que son frère roulait sur le côté pour l'éviter et renvoyait une salve de magie.

_ Et moi je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! » Rétorqua Loki en esquivant le marteau lancé.

Ce qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu, c'était le retour. Après tout, qui pourrait penser qu'un marteau réagirait comme un boomerang ? Thor tendit donc le bras et Loki se focalisa dessus : si lui-même pouvait faire appel à la magie, peut-être son frère en était-il lui aussi capable ?

Mais Thor avait une autre idée en tête : Mjölnir arrêta sa course en plein vol, resta un instant suspendu dans le vide puis fonça à toute allure dans la direction d'où il venait.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir qu'il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol, face contre terre et le dos endolori. Il roula pour voir d'où viendrait la prochaine attaque et écarquilla les yeux : Thor se tenait au dessus de lui, plus menaçant que jamais.

« Assez de tromperies. »

Il abattit son marteau dans un bruit de tonnerre. Un courant électrique vint se répandre dans le corps impuissant de Loki qui ne put rien faire d'autre que hurler.

Tony se redressa, prêt à intervenir, mais le docteur Banner courut vers lui et le rattrapa par les épaules, le maintenant dans le canapé.

« Banner ? Laissez-m... !

_ Stark, le coupa-t-il. Il se pourrait... qu'on ait un problème.

Se calmant, Tony regarda un peu mieux le visage réellement sérieux de son collègue scientifique. Celui-ci reprit.

_ Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette histoire de vitesse de la magie, ni quand – ou si – Loki va récupérer sa mémoire. Mais il y a une chose que je sais : les décharges électriques font des miracles sur le cerveau.

Tony blêmit d'un coup.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que...

Une explosion les fit sursauter. Thor passa au travers du mur de la cuisine.

_ Je crois bien que si, Stark. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où était venue l'explosion. Au milieu d'un nuage de poussière de béton, une silhouette se dressait. Ils la connaissaient tous bien, cette allure arrogante et hautaine, cette posture insolente. Pourtant, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et honnêtement, tous trouvèrent ça un peu de étrange de revoir Loki arborer son air de grand méchant alors qu'il portait encore les habits empruntés à Stark.

Thor sortit de la cuisine, les coupant dans leurs réflexions.

« Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage, fourbe...

Loki esquissa un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu m'as percé à jour, très cher frère.

_ Tu vas payer...gronda le dieu du tonnerre.

Et il repartit dans la bataille.

De leur côté, le reste des Avengers bouillaient de rage. Clint dégaina furieusement son Desert Eagle, imité par Natasha.

« Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que cet enfoiré s'est foutu de notre gueule... !

_ Moi ce que j'ai du mal à croire c'est qu'on ait été aussi crédule, ajouta l'espionne avec un regard pour les deux scientifiques.

_ Inutile de ressasser le passé, ordonna Steve en attrapant son bouclier, l'important pour le moment, c'est d'arrêter Loki avant qu'il ne s'échappe une nouvelle fois. »

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête et gagnèrent eux aussi le conflit. Avant de les rejoindre, Steve s'arrêta au niveau de Stark.

« Vous êtes celui qui est le plus impliqué dans tout ça, Stark. Si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, je pense qu'on pourra se passer de vous.

_ …

Banner fronça les sourcils, peiné pour son collègue. Steve l'interpella à son tour.

_ Docteur Banner, il serait préférable de limiter les dégâts. Aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester en retrait.

_ C-comme vous voulez...

_ Bien. »

Et le soldat alla prêter main forte à ses compagnons. Banner soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Stark, qui n'avait plus du tout envie de plaisanter.

« Ils croient tous que ce n'était qu'une ruse de Loki.

_ Et c'était peut-être le cas, Stark... On ne sait p...

Tony serra les dents.

_ Moi je sais. Loki a beau être le Dieu de la Ruse, personne – pas même lui – ne peut feindre les émotions que je l'ai vu arborer ces deux derniers jours.

Tony repensa à sa façon de parler, à la manière dont il avait de sourire,… à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen que tout cela ne soit que du jeu d'acteur. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Banner secoua la tête.

_ Quand bien même. Loki a retrouvé la mémoire. Il n'est plus celui que vous avez pris en affection. Et il ne le redeviendra probablement jamais... »

Tony ferma les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait autant. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait encore l'Asgardien sourire timidement, sur le point de lui demander quelque chose. Alors il s'était vraiment attaché à lui ?

Les deux scientifiques revinrent à la réalité en voyant passer l'agent Romanov, qui alla finir son vol plané par une glissade dans le couloir. En y regardant mieux, Barton aussi était au sol. De Cap' on ne voyait plus que la botte, qui dépassait de derrière un fauteuil, et en ce qui concernait Thor... il n'était plus là. Mais la fenêtre brisée donnait un petit indice quant à sa localisation.

Ses ennemis étant vaincus, Loki balaya la pièce du regard et tomba sur Tony et le docteur Banner. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Docteur, je crois que vous devriez aller voir comment se porte notre chère espionne, suggéra Tony.

_ Stark...

_ Allez-y. »

Banner hésita un instant, puis finit par soupirer et obéit, se précipitant dans le couloir. Loki laissa sa magie affluer dans tout son corps tandis qu'il s'approchait à pas de chat : peu à peu, le t-shirt trop juste et le pantalon fin qu'il portait se changèrent en sa bonne vieille tenue en cuir – casque non-inclus. Il jaugea son vis-à-vis.

« Tony Stark... On dirait que c'est entre vous et moi maintenant.

Un rire sarcastique lui échappa.

_ Mais serez-vous à la hauteur sans votre armure ? »

Tony jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'extrémité du canapé : ses stabilisateurs manuels y étaient encore. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait les attraper avant que Loki n'arrive jusqu'à lui. Ce plan de fortune en tête, il plongea sur le côté, main tendue mais avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre son but, il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans l'épaule. Finalement, Loki était plus rapide qu'il le pensait. Il s'étala pathétiquement au sol, les bras en croix.

Le demi-dieu vint se placer au dessus de lui, l'air victorieux. Il posa son pied sur le poignet de Stark, afin de l'empêcher de tenter tout geste inconsidéré.

« C'en est presque trop facile, soupira-t-il avec un ennuis feint. Je crois...

Il augmenta la pression sur son poignet et sentit l'os se briser sous son pied. Tony se crispa et poussa un cri. Ses yeux, mi-ouverts, foudroyaient ceux de Loki, y cherchant encore l'étincelle de joie naïve qui les avait habité quelques heures auparavant. Mais elle n'y était pas. Elle n'y était plus.

Se jouant de sa douleur, Loki fit apparaître une boule de magie condensée dans sa main. Sans doute cette chose pouvait tuer.

_ Oui, je crois que je vais en finir rapidement avec v–

Loki arrêta sa phrase en même temps que son attaque. Quelque chose d'humide coulait sur sa joue. Quoi, alors il saignait ? Un des assauts de Thor l'avait touché ? Le liquide vint humidifier ses lèvres qu'instinctivement il lécha. C'était salé. Devant le regard interloqué de Stark, il porta une main à son visage : il pleurait.

_ Quoi... ?

Loki recula de plusieurs pas, balayant d'un geste rageur des larmes qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber. Tony se redressa sur les coudes.

_ C'est impossible... ! Pourquoi est-ce que je... ?!

_ Loki. Tu peux mentir aux autres – et peut-être même à toi-même – mais je sais que tu ne jouais pas la comédie ces deux derniers jours. Alors...

Tony baissa la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait dire. Quels sont les derniers mots que vous aimeriez dire à quelqu'un que vous ne reverrez plus jamais ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout.

_ Alors si tu m'entends, l'espèce d'adorable imbécile qui squattait mon lit...

Il esquissa un sourire désolé.

_ … merci pour le petit dej'. Et désolé pour tout. »

Malgré lui, Loki hoqueta et ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité. Il tenta un maladroit regard noir mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire fut un regard plus triste qu'autre chose. Il essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche et reprit un semblant de calme froid.

« Je ne sais pas à qui vous parlez, Stark, mais il semblerait que vous ayez prit un mauvais coup sur le crane.

Un éclair tomba juste devant la fenêtre. Loki jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

_ Enfin, je crains de devoir malheureusement vous laissez pour cette fois.

Son corps commença doucement à s'estomper, comme s'il se fondait dans le décors. Avant de ne disparaître pour de bon, sa voix résonna une dernière fois.

_ On se reverra, Stark. »

Et puis plus rien. Thor réapparu sur le rebord de la fenêtre à peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, l'arcade sourcilière fendue et en sang mais en plutôt bonne forme.

« LOKI ! Tonna-t-il. Tu t'échappes encore, fourbe ?!

Clint se redressa en l'entendant crier. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

_ Natasha ?

_ Elle est là, l'en informa Banner, toujours à ses côtés dans le couloir. Elle a perdu connaissance mais elle va bien.

L'agent Barton soupira de soulagement.

Steve Rogers, de nouveau opérationnel lui aussi, ramassa son bouclier avant d'essuyer sa joue tachée de sang et de poussière.

_ Loki s'est enfui, il faut le rattraper.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, intervint Thor. La première fois, on avait mis du temps à remarquer son absence mais cette fois c'est différent : sa trace magique est encore récente, je peux la suivre sans problème.

Barton alla rejoindre sa coéquipière.

_ Très bien, fais-le. Moi je ramène Natasha au SHIELD. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien.

_ Je vous accompagne, décida Steve. Je suivrais les déplacements de Thor depuis la base.

Il se tourna vers l'Asgardien, un plan fumant déjà dans son cerveau de soldat.

_ Dès que tu auras repéré l'endroit où se cache Loki, et si c'est toujours sur Terre, je te rejoindrais au plus vite.

_ Ça me va. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Banner, qui avait trouvé place à côté de Stark. Ils trouvaient les deux scientifiques bien silencieux tout à coup. Un peu embarrassé de tant d'attention, Bruce jeta un regard à Tony, qui secoua la tête.

_Ne leur dites rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. _

« B-bon, eh bien moi je crois que je vais accompagner Stark aux urgences. Loki lui a... cassé le poignet, on dirait.

Steve acquiesça.

_ Très bien. J'attends de vos nouvelles quand vous y serez.

_ Pas de problème.

Le soldat fronça un peu les sourcils, inquiet, devant l'air sombre du génie de la bande, jamais en reste d'une bonne répartie.

_ Ça va aller, Stark ?

Tony se releva, épaulé du docteur Banner.

_ J'ai le poignet cassé, soldat, je ne suis pas estropié », rétorqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel devant son caractère – qui ne s'améliorait vraiment pas quand il était blessé – et partit retrouver Barton qui traçait déjà vers le Hammer qu'ils avaient prit pour venir, Natasha dans ses bras.

Avant de les quitter à son tour, Thor s'arrêta devant Tony et posa une main sur son épaule en un geste amical.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ou honteux, mon ami. Loki a réussi à berner plus de monde que tu ne peux l'imaginer, tu n'es pas le premier. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, il devra payer pour ses mesquineries et ses tromperies.

Il lui donna une gentille tape sur le bras, adressa un hochement de tête au docteur Banner et partit dans un tournoiement de marteau, par la fenêtre. Le docteur se tourna vers Tony.

_ On ne devrait vraiment rien leur dire ? Loki ne faisait pas semblant, il...

_ À quoi bon ? Le coupa Tony. Vous l'avez dit vous même : le Loki qu'on a côtoyé n'est plus et ne reviendra pas. Pas la peine qu'ils soient au courant.

Banner soupira.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison...

Il se ressaisit et reprit son sourire sympathique.

_ Bon. Direction l'hôpital ?

Tony fit la grimace.

_ Je n'aime pas trop le fait que vous _conduisiez_ pour nous y amener... Je devrais y aller en armure.

Banner s'engagea dans le couloir, son collègue sur ses talons.

_ Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je conduis très bien !

_ Vous roulez 10 kilomètres/heure en dessous de la vitesse autorisée.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de prudent, c'est tout.

_ J'aurais le temps de faire une hémorragie interne avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

_ On vous à déjà dit que vous étiez exécrable, comme blessé ?

_ Si je meurs, ce sera de votre faute.

_ Ça me fera des vacances.

_ Si je suis un exécrable blessé, vous êtes un horrible docteur.

_ Oh, taisez-vous...

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.

_ Au fait, Stark...

_ Hm ?

_ « _Espèce d'adorable imbécile qui squattait mon lit_ »... ? Sérieusement ?

_ Aucun commentaire.

_ Vous ? Avec Loki ? Dans un même lit ?

_ J'ai dit _aucun commentaire_, Banner, vous êtes devenu sourd ?

_ Et est-ce que vous avez... tous les deux ?

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus: votre question ou le fait que ça semble vous intéresser autant.

_ Q-quoi ? M-mais non, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, c'est juste que... enfin, je me disais qu'avec votre caractère et... l'état dans lequel Loki était, vous auriez très bien pu... S-scientifiquement, ça aurait sans doute eu son intérêt pour... – herm – pour des recherches.

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ … Banner, vous rougissez.

_ La ferme, Stark. »

°0°o°0°

La porte d'entrée était fermée à clé mais à quoi bon ? Un trou gigantesque éventrait le toit, plusieurs baies vitrées avaient été brisées et des murs entiers détruits. Encore une fois, la charmante maison de Tony Stark tombait en morceaux. Bah, ce serait l'occasion de faire quelques aménagements, de revoir la déco... peut-être même la disposition des pièces. Certaines devaient obligatoirement changer de place. Prenez cette cuisine, par exemple. Eh bien figurez-vous qu'avec un trou dans son mur donnant au salon, elle devenait la proie des courants d'air – si tant est que la baie vitrée dudit salon était ouverte ou, dans le cas présent, réduite à l'état de vitrail au sol, bien sûr. De tels courants d'air sont inappropriés pour une cuisine. Ils peuvent éteindre les feux de la cuisinière en laissant ainsi le gaz s'écouler, ou ils peuvent également faire s'envoler les nappes et autres objets légers. Comme ce charmant tablier rose. Il aurait vite fait de glisser de cette chaise et de voltiger jusqu'au salon, s'approchant dangereusement de la fenêtre et d'une disparition certaine. Il aurait vite fait, oui. Heureusement qu'une main bienveillante était là pour le rattraper juste à temps. _Bienveillant_, lui? Oh, c'était vraiment le dernier adjectif qu'on pouvait lui attribuer... Il sourit.

_Fin_

* * *

***vérifie rapidement* Aucun d'entre vous n'a sorti la hache ou le couteau ? Bon, c'est bon.**

**Alors oui, ce n'est pas une fin très très heureuse, je sais. (Et il n'y a pas de suite prévue pour le moment, vu que je trouve que ça se termine très bien comme ça.)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez senti les larmes vous monter aux yeux ? Ou alors vous saviez que ça allait se finir comme ça ? Dites le moi, c'est toujours intéressant.**

**Pour ceux qui voudraient se consoler de cette fin un peu... voilà quoi, j'écris une nouvelle fiction Avengers en ce moment :) N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour!**

**Merci encore de me lire et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews!**

**See you soon,**

**Arcade.**


End file.
